1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to concrete building construction comprised of column-supported concrete slabs. The present innovation imbeds ends of pre-cast horizontal beams at floor levels in all columns to stabilize and complete a skeleton. Site-cast roof and floors may subsequently be formed and poured sequentially from the top down, efficiently reusing the formwork by simply lowering forms for floor spans between the floor beams of the skeleton floor by floor as the upper floors are finished. The specialized pre-cast floor beams are essential to the invention.
2. Identification of Background Art
Broms, Carl Eric, “Punching of Flat Plates, ACI Structural Journal, V. 87, No. 3, May-June, pp. 292-304. U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,930 issued to Broms et al.